Daddy Torch
by Pretty Princess of Music 14
Summary: Avery loved her normal life and normal daughter,but when her daughter bursts into flames she leaves her daughter, Mckinley to her father Johnny Storm
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fantastic Four

Avery looked at her daughter in fear. Mckinley had just burst into flames and is fine. She couldn't believe it. This comfirmed who her father is. I mean she was sure that he was her father she loked just like him and even acted like him, but there was always that chance that he wasn't her father. I mean there was that guy she slept with in Miami but come on it was a lost cause saying that's her father.

Avery just starred at the little 2 almost 3 year old that had no idea that what she did wasn't normal. People aren't supposed to burst into flamles and be okay. Normal people are supposed to get seriously hurt. Heck, people shouldn't be bursting into flames at all.

Avery had a very good reason for what she was about to couldn't handle the thought of seeing her child in flames. She couldn't handle being helpless in situations like this. She couldn't handle fearing for her child's life every time she ate breakfast or got upset. I mean what toddler sets herself on fire when they don't have syrup on their pancakes.

Avery only picked her head up when she heard Mckinley's bedroom door open and saw her older sister, Bella came in the room.

"Ave, are you sure you want to do this I mean this is we coould work through it. She's special we always knew that. I mean we didn't know that she was special like this but, she's your daughter. Don't tell me this doesn't break you heart to do." Bella told her younger sister.

"No she isn't my daughter anymore, she's his." Avery answered looking Bella right in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fantastic Four

Johnny Storm sat on the balconey of the Baxter sun bathing. He loved it. The sun was like his own personal drug that he was hooked on. Johnny was trying to drown out the sounds of his niece and nephews. Jake was yelling at Ryan to give him his blackberry back and Ali was yelling and crying because she got put in time out for using her powers to read Sue's mind on what she was getting for Christmas being that Sue starts shopping 4 months ahead.

Johnny was just about to take a sip of his drink when he heard Reed call for him. Johnny sighed and went to the livingroom where Reed's voice was coming from.

When Johnny got to the livingroom the sight he saw before his eyes made him do a double stood the girl he loved and that just up and left him after they had gotten together physically.

"Avery?" Johnny asked looking her in the eye. Her eyes,her pretty emrald green eyes.

"Hi Johnny." Avery said coldly.

"W-what are you doing here? You left me three years ago." Johnny said looking at her like she had never left.

"I know Johnny, but I have a good reason." Avery said looking at him with a poker face.

"Please tell me I want to know." Johnny pleaded Avery.

Avery then went out into the hall and brought in a sleeping little girl.

"Johnny, meet your daughter Mckinley Storm." Avery said looking at Johnny with her emrald eyes.

"My, what?" Johnny asked as looked at the little girl that was set on the chair that Ben deemed his.

The little girl looked like him a lot. She had his dark brown hair and was sleeping in the same position he sleeps in. The only diffrence was that her hair was wavy so wavy it was almost curly. She got that from Avery.

"Johnny, look I - I can't take it anymore I can't be her mother any more. I can't - Just can't do this. I can't be worring constantly that she'll get hurt when she has a tantrum. Johnny she has powers. She can set herself on fire and control the elements. I can't handle this. I want her to grow up in a place where she can not have to worry about her powers hurting me or having to hide who she is. Johnny, she's your's now I'm sorry you had to learn about Mckinley this way. Goodbye Johnny."Avery said tears running down her cheeks as she headed for the door.

Avery was stopped by Johnny.

"You can't just leave her!" Johny exclaimed as he closed the door. Avery looked at him with her eyes and mumbled something along the line of "I said goodbye Johnny." And with that Avery gathered all her strength and pushed her way through the frount door and ran so fast that Johnny couldn't catch up.

Johnny had called the ohter team members to the livingroom where Mckinley lied in Ben's chair. Every one was speechless. Sue took the little girl in her arms while she slept. Johnny looked at the stuff Avery had brought with her. It included her birth cirtificate, health records,clothes, her toys, a blanket, and pictures of Mckinley as a baby. Johnny looked over her birth certificate.

_Name- Mckinley Rene' Storm_

_Mother- Avery Elizabeth Daniels_

_Father- Johnathan Charles Storm_

_Date Of Birth- October 14__th__, 2009_

_Time Of Birth - 5:53 P.M._

Johnny couldn't believe the little girl in their apartment or should he say HUGE apartment was his.

Johnny's attention was only taken away from her belongs when heard Sue calling his name.

"Johnny, I think she waking up." Sue told him

_Oh boy._ Johnny thought. He could tell that the screaming and water works were going to happen. Waking up surround by people that she did know. What Johnny really fear though was when she asked for Mommy. A little voice brought her out of his thoughts.

"Mommy..." Mckinley asked looking at Sue.

XXxxXX ** so there's CH.2 hope you enjoyed. Please review and please no flames **

**Thanx 4 reading stay tuned until next chapter**

**Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I am sorry to say that I am canceling Daddy Torch. Don't worry I am making a new story about Johnny and McKinley. There are going to be a few tweeks and it will be posted in a week ( about) thank you adn sorry for any dissappointments this caues. Love always,**

**Lauren :) :) :)**


End file.
